Intoxicating Fear
by countessem
Summary: You always know in the stories you read not to go inside a house unless you knock first and NOT under any circumstances to split up. For if you do leave your friends and allies, you could be next…
1. Into the Mansion

Intoxicating Fear  
  
Prelude....  
  
Sometimes things are not always as they appear, or some things that may be seen may not really be there. Whether you believe in ghosts or not, you know some things are best left unknown, especially what these nine got themselves into. You always know in the stories you read not to go inside a house unless you knock first and NOT under any circumstances to split up. For if you do leave your friends and allies, you could be next....  
  
There were nine of them altogether: Daniella, Brigitte, Isabelle, Domon, Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Chibodee, Miroku, and Kouga. They were on a hike around the Evergreen Forest in Montana because they had been sent by their college to research the animal wildlife in the forest. Everyone had a different job: Daniella counted the different species of animals, Isabelle had to count he numbers of an animal of the same species, Brigitte had to count the different tree species, Chibodee had to check water life in a lake or pond, Domon had to take leaf samples, Sesshoumaru had to take water samples, Kouga inspected erosion or weathering on rocks, cliffs, or ridges, Miroku wasn't listening and he was swimming in the lake, and Inu- Yasha had to watch for the different kinds of birds. They had just come to a clearing through the brush and they dropped their backpacks on a little stump and they began to debate about what they should do.  
  
"We need to get back to campus!" complained Chibodee.  
  
"Ah, put a sock in it Crocket. It's a nice day and we should spend it outside in the sun." said Kouga.  
  
"I'm with Kouga on this one, it's a wonderful day outside and nothing can possibly go wrong!" said Daniella.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Chibodee, "Daniella's right, it's a gorgeous day and there's nothing that can screw us up."  
  
All of a sudden, one lonely rain cloud came and stood over us. We all looked over at Chibodee.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nice, ace," said an annoyed Isabelle.  
  
Then it started to drizzle lightly and Daniella tried to look on the bright side by saying that the storm would go away, but Chibodee had to jinx it, again.  
  
"Well guys at least it's not," he started but then he was interrupted by the starting downpour but then he sighed cause he just realized he jinxed it, "pouring."  
  
Isabelle had enough of his antics until Chibodee ran behind Brigitte because Isabelle was trying to tear his limbs off.  
  
"Help, mommy!" he screamed.  
  
"Will you two cut it out?! Chibodee's screaming is giving me a headache," said an agitated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, we can't stay here, we have to get to somewhere dry before we catch a cold," said Kouga.  
  
"No, No, NO! We are not going anywhere," screamed Chibodee.  
  
"Oh yes we are," then Brigitte looked over the hill and saw a mansion, "Look! There's a place we can get dry!"  
  
Then Chibodee looked at the mansion and practically fell over by the sight of it.  
  
"ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT THIS PLACE? IT HAS DEATH WRITTEN ALL OVER IT! DEATH, DEATH, DEATH!" screamed Chibodee.  
  
Then Brigitte came over and cross chopped him on the neck knocking him out temporarily.  
  
"Sorry Chibodee, but this downpour is messing up my freakin' hair!"  
  
"Wait, who's gonna carry him?"  
  
"I will!" said Miroku stepping up.  
  
"Wait guys, I have an idea," Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, what's this diabolical plan of yours?" Isabelle questioned.  
  
"Let's just say Miroku happened to pick him up and Chibodee just happened to wake up in someone's arms. I have a little score to settle with him"  
  
"Don't we all?" Isabelle wondered.  
  
"Chibodee, I'm gonna kill you!!!" Daniella screamed.  
  
Daniella chased him all over the house for raiding the refrigerator again.  
  
"Isabelle, HELP!!!!"  
  
"This ain't my problem, Crocket."  
  
"I'm seriously gonna kill you Crocket!"  
  
Chibodee hides behind Isabelle looking for safety. Daniella comes charging at the two. Isabelle steps aside leaving Daniella to tackle Chibodee. Inuyasha comes in soaking wet and sees the two wrestling on the floor.  
  
"Goddamn you Crocket!!"  
  
"What happened to you Inuyasha?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Isabelle?"  
  
"Oh! Me! Me!"  
  
Daniella raised her hand in the air while putting Chibodee in a headlock. Inuyasha held up a broken water balloon.  
  
"This."  
  
Isabelle and Daniella look at each other and burst out laughing. They now knew what had happened.  
  
"It's not funny!!!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
Inuyasha swings around to face Chibodee.  
  
"I'll get you for this one day, Crocket."  
  
"This is the perfect time for revenge."  
  
"Come on! Can I carry him?"  
  
"Go ahead, Miroku," Isabelle said in a suspicious tone.  
  
Miroku picked Chibodee up and the nine made their way to the creepy mansion. When they got inside, they were dripping wet.  
  
"Well, so much for staying dry," Brigitte said, pouting.  
  
Everyone started to look around the mansion and feel an eerie presence where they were standing. Suddenly the doors slam shut and disappear.  
  
"Um, okay, there has to be some sort of back door, right?" said Daniella.  
  
"We're doomed," said a calm Sesshoumaru.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! WE'RE LOCKED IN AN EVIL, DEMENTED MANSION!" Isabelle screamed.  
  
They all stared at a flipped-out Isabelle who was shaking Sesshoumaru by the collar. Isabelle looked around and saw Kouga leaning on the wall, arms folded.  
  
"YOU TOO WOLF BOY?! HOW CAN YOU ALL BE CALM?! WE'RE LOCKED IN AN EVIL, DEMENTED MANSION! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?!"  
  
"Isabelle, SNAP OUT OF IT!!" yelled Daniella.  
  
Daniella shook Isabelle out of her crazy, mixed-up world. Suddenly, Chibodee woke up.  
  
"Huh? What's with all the yelling? Isabelle, is that you?"  
  
Chibodee soon realized who was carrying him.  
  
"Ah! Let go of me you pervert!! Put me down!!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Miroku snapped his arms to his sides and Chibodee fell to the floor.  
  
"Gently, please."  
  
"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Isabelle questioned worriedly.  
  
Everyone had already split up to search the mansion. Isabelle immediately hid behind Chibodee.  
  
"Save me from the pervert!"  
  
"I thought Isabelle was carrying me!" Chibodee whined.  
  
He looks at Miroku and thinks very nasty thoughts.  
  
"Chibodee, let's try and find Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Alright. I don't think either of us can stand Miroku very long.  
  
They started walking down a very dark and scary hallway.  
  
"Chibodee, I'm scared."  
  
Isabelle was clinging onto Chibodee's arm walking next to him. 


	2. Writer's Note

Wolfegurl: Sorry about that. I forgot to write a note to everyone. C.C.: Idiot. Wolfegurl: Well?! I couldn't help it. Anyways, as you can obviously see, this is our horror fic that me, C.C., and our other friend Merry are writing. We are very proud of this fic too, so no flames to get our hopes down. C.C.: But reviews would help a lot. I hope this one's more of a hit than Double Trouble. And we warn you now that the characters can be a bit OC at times. Wolfegurl: and this is our nice little crossover horror fic. C.C.: We hope you like the story! Later! 


	3. Daniella

Wolfegurl: Okay, this is the chapter where I explain everything. The chapters will be very short, but there'll be a lot of them. Everyone gets their own chappie and normally then we'll briefly meet.

C.C.: Shouldn't you thank the reviewers?

Wolfegurl: Yes. Thank you. (Girls I mean this in the most non-gay way possible, but I love you guys! You rock!) It's two reviews, but that's good enough for me. And the rating is for the occasional bad word or two.  
  
Starangel: You're too kind! And understanding. Thank you for the support. It is rather easier to follow, ain't it? Trust me, the more the story goes on, the more OC they get. That is what this mansion does to you. Also, if you thought Belle was a tough girl, wait for the next chapter.  
  
Sakura-Kasshu: Wowwie. You rock. I never thought anyone would tell us this story was perfect. I'm moved. And yes, Domon-Kun will get many more lines. He gets lots of lines in this chapter, and he will have many more to come. The intro is the intro. Gomennasai (Sorry) if I angered you that Domon-kun did not get to speak much in the first chapter. I also never stopped to think this might be a little funny. Okay, I'm making that the second whatever you call it (humor). Yeah.  
  
C.C.: Thanks for the reviews! We like them, and we want more! Wolfegurl: Let's just get on with the chapter before we look like fools. Btw, it's Daniella's point of view this chappie.

**Intoxicating Fear**

****

"Wait, I think we've been down this hallway before!" said Daniella.  
  
"Y-Yeah, look at the blood on t-the wall." said Domon.  
  
"S-Suck it up bandana boy." said Kouga.  
  
Domon looked over at the youkai and wanted to say very, VERY, naughty things to him. Then he lowered his guard remembering that I would smack him out a window if he said anything "naughty."  
  
"Domon, what pray tell were you thinking?" questioned Daniella.  
  
"Um, n-nothing," smiled Domon.  
  
I rolled my eyes and muttered "cheesehead."  
  
Then, we were right next to a thirty foot tall window when the lightning flashed and all three of us were illuminated by the light.  
  
"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"  
  
"The light is on you idiot, ON! Jeez, you're a dork Kouga," said a cheesed- off Daniella.  
  
"Ugh, this house sucks!" Kouga scoffed.  
  
Domon, Kouga, and I walked through the deafening hallways as our feet step in rhythm to the pitter-patter of the rain and occasional bolt of lightning.  
  
"Don't separate guys, okay?"  
  
I stopped in my tracks and listened.  
  
"Guys? Domon? Kouga?" said Daniella hesitantly.  
  
I started to shake nervously and felt that the house had swallowed me until...  
  
"BLAH!!!!!"  
  
Two menacing figures jumped on me and I screamed so loud that my attackers stumbled backwards in shock and then laughed hysterically.  
  
"Ha, ha! You should have seen the look on your face, Daniella!"  
  
"Y-You BASTARDS! I swear I'm gonna kill you! Unfortunately, if I killed Kouga, Bridgette would hang me. Now, you, Domon, YOU are another story. In layman's terms, you're dead where you stand."  
  
"Save me Kouga!" She's gonna mutilate me and/or rip me to shreds!...I'm starting to think going with Isabelle would've been safer than this demon lady over here."  
  
"What did you call me, bandana boy?! I swear, I'm gonna take away snack privileges."  
  
"Uh, shutting up."  
  
"Well, I for one, really, REALLY want to get out of here you two if you are done with your lover's quarrel," said Kouga calmly.  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU?!!!"  
  
"Uh. BRIDGETTE! HELP ME! I'M STUCK WITH THE TWO STOOGES!!"  
  
"Add one wolf and you'll have three," said Daniella, jokingly.  
  
"Daniella, get your hands off my cape."  
  
"Uh, I-I'm over here and so is Kouga."  
  
"T-then who's..."  
  
Domon turned around and his eyes widened as he let out a blood-curdling scream...

Wolfegurl: That's all for the chapter. Please read and review! puppy dog eyes

C.C.: Pathetic. Review! We shall sick Daniella on you if you give us flames!!"


End file.
